Au Revoir
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Mereka ingin bersama, tapi dinding itu belum terkikis /twoshoot


Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun Vocaloid bukan punya Panda T^T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : T

* * *

Sebenernya ini fik jaman baheula di blog punya panda, dipublish ulang di ffn dengan perbaikan di sana-sini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Happy Reading XD ayee xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Sudut bibir dinaikkan.

"Ya. Aku kembali dulu,ya."

Langkah kaki menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Rin menatap kayu berwarna kecokelatan yang menjadi akses masuk ke ruangannya, yang baru saja ditutup beberapa sekon lalu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke vas bening berukuran kecil yang berisikan setangkai bunga matahari di atas meja nakas tepat di sisi ranjangnya.

Bunga matahari itu selalu diganti setiap hari. Oleh pemuda yang kini mengisi hatinya. Len.

Rin suka jika Len menjenguknya. Apalagi, dia selalu membawa bunga matahari, bunga kesukaan Rin. Gadis itu kemudian berbaring di atas kasurnya. Berharap mendapat mimpi indah nanti.

.

.

Len berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit seorang diri. Usai menjenguk Rin, kekasihnya. Betapa hangat rasanya mengingat Rin yang menemaninya tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Len tak perlu melihat atau membaca nama siapa yang menelepon, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Tousan ?"

"Len, dimana kau sekarang ? Aku tak menemukanmu di kamar."

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Len langsung menutup ponselnya. Kalau ia bilang ia menjenguk Rin, ayahnya pasti marah.

Rin dan Len terkena penyakit aneh yang saking langkanya tak ada nama latinnya. Rin seperti menderita lumpuh friksional jika mengalami rasa kejut, dan Len yang terkadang mimisan dan tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dalam kondisi tertentu. Mereka selama ini hidup di rumah sakit. Hanya saja, kamar mereka berbeda.

.

.

 **Krieett**

Rin membuka matanya. Memastikan apa yang ia dengar dengan mencocokkan visual.

"Tousan?" Ia mengambil posisi duduk. Menatap heran raut ayahnya yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Apa itu bunga matahari dari anak laki-laki itu?" Tanya ayahnya. Belum sempat Rin menjawab,

"Tousan! Jangan!"

Rin mencoba mencegah apa yang hendak dilakukan ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin membuang bunga matahari pemberian Len.

"Kenapa, Rin? Kenapa kau masih bertemu dengannya?" Ayah Rin menatapnya heran. Usahanya baru saja digagalkan anak sendiri. Sementara Rin memeluk bunga mataharinya erat-erat.

Meski hanya sebuah bunga,itu sangat berarti bagi Rin. Sangat.

"Aku .. menyukainya."

"Kalau tousan tahu,kalian bertemu lagi,aku takkan segan-segan lagi!"

Ayah Rin berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu keras-keras. Sementara Rin hanya menggigit bibir menangis.

.

.

.

"Kau habis dari sana lagi? Menemui anak perempuan itu?" Len hanya diam saat ayahnya berusaha mengorek keterangan darinya.

"Kau tak boleh kesana lagi. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Nasihat yang lebih tua.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Len, menundukkan kepala.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku juga tahu, perawatan itu tak ada hasilnya. Hidupku akan berakhir dan tamatlah riwayatku."

"Jaga bicaramu !" Suara meninggi.

"Meski begitu,aku ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama. Meski hanya sehari." Len hanya mampu meremat sisi ranjang.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Jadilah pasien yang baik, Len."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Len hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Rin. Tapi,diurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar sebuah pembicaraan dari dalam sana._

 _"Tousan akan menikahkanmu dengannya."_

 _"Aku tak mau!"_

 _Len tahu betul, itu suara Rin. Tapi, apa yang sedang Rin bicarakan dengan ayahnya?_

 _"Kh.." Tangan Len gemetar, marah._

 _"Aku tidak mau! Aku cuma akan menikah dengan Len!"_

 _"Lagi-lagi dia!Apa bagusnya dia? Lagipula, dia masih belum dewasa."_

 _"Tousan salah!"_

 _Plakkk!_

 _Sebuah suara tamparan membuat wajah Len berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat._

 _Ia kini menjadi sangat marah._

 _Len pun membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba. Dua orang di dalam menoleh ke arahnya. Atensi Len langsung mengarah pada Rin. Tampak pipi Rin membekas merah._

 _"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" Seorang pria membentaknya. Apa itu ayah Rin? Tapi, tunggu. Ada seorang laki-laki lain berhelai biru._

 _"Maaf, saya lancang." Len berusaha menahan emosinya._

 _"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu putriku?"_

 _Benar. Itu ayahnya._

 _Mengganggu katanya?_

 _Len mencoba berpikir tenang dan menjawabnya kemudian,_

 _"Saya menyukai putri anda."_

 _"Apa kau bilang?" Ayah Rin memandangnya nyalang, tidak mau menerima perkataan Len. Sementara Len hanya berojigi sebagai bentuk hormat._

 _"Saya..mencintainya."_

 _"Aku akan menikahkannya dengan pemuda lain."_

 _Ditegapkan tubuhnya kembali, namun Len terpaku. Hati Len bagai tersambar petir kala mendengar penuturan itu. Ia menatap ayah Rin dengan pandangan tak percaya,_

 _"A-apa anda bilang?" Tanyanya memastikan._

 _"Keluar sekarang!" Ayah Rin mengusir Len._

 _Len tak bisa melawan, bagaimanapun. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Len takkan melupakan kejadian itu. Itulah sebabnya Ayah Rin marah padanya.

"Aku tak mengerti..kenapa Ayahku begitu."

"Aku juga."

Rin dan Len terdiam cukup lama. Mereka kini ada di ruangan milik Len. Len hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama Rin. Menatap ke arah jendela.

Tirai sesekali tersibak terkena hembusan angin, membawa kabar bahwa waktu mereka tak lama lagi.

Benar, tidak lama.

"Pasti ada alasannya." Kata Len.

"Tousan tak pernah bercerita mengapa walau aku bertanya.." Rin mengeratkan kepalan tangan tanpa sadar.

"Tapi, kenapa kau kabur dari ruanganmu?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Imut sekali.

"Aku tak betah. Kita sudah seminggu tak bertemu." Jawab Rin dengan wajah merah. Len ingin memeluk gadis itu sekarang juga, tapi ia menahannya.

"Apa, cinta kita ini salah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat jeda. Begitu keras menampar mereka, mengingatkan pada realita keji. Saling memandang penuh tanya. Rin sepertinya sangat menginginkan jawaban dari semua ini. Len juga tidak tahu sebenarnya, apakah yang mereka lakukan ini salah atau benar. Mereka hanya melakukannya karena ingin.

Benar?

Salah?

Jika ini salah, salah siapa?

Apakah ini salahnya? Atau salah kekasihnya?

Mungkin ini salah Tuhan? Tapi, tidak baik menyalahkan Tuhan atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kalaupun ini salah, aku takkan mencoba menjadi benar." Len tersenyum ke arah Rin.

Rin tercengang mendengarnya.

"Len.."

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih,Len."

Sayangnya momen itu harus berakhir saat mendengar suara pintu dibanting keras.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Rin dan Len tampak kaget. Ayah mereka berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Rin, sudah kukatakan.. jangan temui dia lagi!" Ayah Rin berjalan menuju ke arah puterinya.

"Kenapa ayah menentang kami? Kami tak mengerti!" Seru Rin.

"Len, biarkan gadis itu pergi." Len tercengang menatap Ayahnya sendiri yang kini juga turut berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku, takkan melakukannya."

"Sini, Rin!" Ayah Rin berusaha menarik tangan Rin untuk menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

"Len!"

Rin berusaha melawan, tapi percuma saja.

'Tep'

"Apa yang.."Ayah Rin tampak marah saat Len tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekat Rin. Pemuda itu menahan tangan kekasihnya, erat.

"Aku..membutuhkan Rin, putri membutuhkannya agar aku bisa bertahan hidup."

Ayah Len kemudian mendekati mereka. Ditepuknya pundak putera semata wayangnya,

"Len.."

Ia melepaskan tangan Len perlahan tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan,

"Tousan?" Len menatap tak percaya. Ayahnya sendiri berusaha memupuskan harapannya.

"Kumohon, Len. Lupakan Rin."

Perkataan itu menusuk relung Len.

"Kenapa..tousan.." Len menunduk.

"Ayo, Rin!"

Ayah Rin membawa Rin pergi dari sana. Sementara Rin berusaha memberontak. Tapi tetap saja, butuh usaha lebih dalam melawan orang dewasa.

"Len! Len!"

Rin berteriak seperti orang gila. Begitu kencang dan tidak berima. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menghilang dari pandangan Len.

"Aku membutuhkannya, Tousan." Ujar Len. Menutupi raut sedih dengan poninya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, ayahnya tak menyukaimu." Bukannya apa, ayah Len tahu pria itu tak menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kagamine. Ceritanya begitu panjang. Ayah Len tak yakin ia akan menceritakan permasalahan pelik yang sudah menahun di antara Kagamine dan Kamiyama.

Len memukul tembok di sebelahnya. Berkata dengan penuh keyakinan,

"Akan kubuat dia menerimaku."

* * *

#bersambung tehee :p /plak


End file.
